marvel fantastic four
by gm goodyeat
Summary: in the gender bent world of marvel four people are hit by cosmic rays well testing the negative zones gates they end up with powers and now face new dangers as the fantastic four and are ready for world and the dangers it holds
1. Starting days part one

Starting days part one

We are shown at a top Secret government HQ A team of Government a team of scientist are working on a new project in a top secret lab

The leader of the team of Scientist was a young woman about 25 long brown hair a lab jacket and had black Glasses as she was looking at her notes and seeing a pod that was about to be sent to a gateway

You sure about this Mrs Richards ? asked one of the Scientists we don't know about this cosmic ray stuff he said

Look said Richard these Negative zone gates will be the key to going in to space with out risking debris in to space she said

And you really think you can do that Rachael Richards ? asked a young African American woman as she shown up with some anti-gravity disks in her jacket

Look Pacifica said Rachael we are just about done and than maybe we can move to the human trials she said as she looked at her notes yeah just about she said to her self

Later at her Bosses office Rachael is talking with her boss about the Human trials

Look we are one stop closer to the Human trials said Rachael we just need more time she said

Look Mrs Richards said her boss as he drank his tea and put his cup down on his desk we cant risk anything to happen to the test supjects he said and i dont think the Human trials will happen he said and i advice to try a defrent project and skip this one he said

But we have years of good deta she said just give me a chance she said

No said her boss I cant risk your putting your life in danger for some stupid fools quest he said I'm sorry he said and he left his office

And Richards looks at her notes and came up with a idea

Looks like I am going to need a team together said Rachael Richards a fantastic team she said as she came up with a idea

Later we are shown at a bar where a woman in a army uniform is having a drink well watching the game on tv well drinking

man some game this is said the woman as she was drinking her. beer

you said it said a voice and she looks to see Richards behind her with some files in her bag

Hey Rachael what are you doing hear ? asked the woman as she was drinking her beer this is not your kind of place she said

I know becky replied Rachael but i want to aske you something she said how would you like to be part of my team ? she asked

If you add me in as a pilot you got your self a deal smiled Becky who else do we need ? she asked

Later at a big party a young girl around 16 was walking out who had light blue eyes long blond hair with some of her hair covering her left eye and walking out than her brother shows up

Jenny jess storm he said with a not happy look as he cross his arms in angry how many times must you act like this ? he asked

HEY its my life Stan said Jenny i'm not a little kid anymore she said

Well your acting like one replied Stan and this has got to stop he said

Hey got to see you stan said a voice and they look to see Rachael with Becky

I am forming a team if your up for it ? she asked

What kind of team ? asked Jenny

I fantastic one smiled Rachael

Later at the Secret government HQ Rachael and the others get in and put on their space suits and get ready for the project

But what i know is that Pacifica has spoted theme and tries to stop theme

Later Rachael and the others get in the proto type ship and they start the ship

Okay this is it said Rachael

This is so cool smiled Jenny i cant wait to tell my friends she said

Than something happend the Negative zone getes started to blow up and let out a powerful blast of cosmic radiation hit the ship and as when Pacifica got in to the room she was hit my the cosmic rays as well

Than the ship blew up but what will happing now

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

starting days part two

We are shown at the remains of the lab. where the ship was destoryed and Richard and her team are nowhere to be seen than the doors open and the lab team show up and are shocked to see everything destoryed.

What the hell happened ? asked one of the staff as he looked around and saw some bodies under the destroyed ship.

Guys I found something said one of the workers. they run to the destroyed ship and they pull the body out of the ship and its was Rachael Richards laying in the destroyed ship with a arm way down to the controls.

My god said one of the officers look at her arm its like rubber she said

Something happened to theme said The officer as he looked at the destroyed control pad

My god said the officer she did it he said she was trying to use the Negative zone gates she said as she looked at the control pad that said error over and over aging.

Than out of the destroyed ship Jenny storm shows up flame all over her body

Dude your on fire said one of the officers pointing to her.

Yeah I kinda see that said Jenny I freak out at first but I'm just dizzy she said than fell to the ground out cold.

Is she alright ? asked one of the lab workers as he pick up Rachael and moved her to the med room.

Yeah she fine said one of the officers as he check her puse but she will be alright she he said and pick her up and took her to the med room as well.

Later at the city at the streets Pacifica was walking down the streets with sunshades and smiled

I see it now said Pacifica its all clear now she said. the world needs a new leader and I will be that person she said all will kneel before the Wizard she said with a evil grin. and kept walking

later at the Med room Rachael and jenny are slowly starting to get up and they have a look around

Dude what happend ? asked Jenny and where the hell is my brother ? she asked.

I have no idea said Rachael as she looked around where is your brother ? she asked

How I'm I to know ? asked Jenny as she looked around. and where the hell is Becky ? jenny asked

I have no idea. said Rachael but where ever she is I just hope she is okay she said

At a unknown city Becky slowly starts to wake up and looks around to wonder where she is but unknown to her are skin was rock orange and kept walking back to new York

end of part two


End file.
